pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May's Skitty
May |gender = FemaleAG047: I Feel Skitty!, Team Rocket's Meowth fell in love with Skitty |debut = I Feel Skitty! |episodecaught = I Feel Skitty! |caughtwhere = Hoenn Route 111 |location = With May }} This Skitty is a -type Pokémon owned by May. It is the second Pokémon captured by May, and her third Pokémon acquired overall. Biography She was first seen when Torchic wandered off while training, and found a tired Skitty, Team Rocket's Meowth falls in love with Skitty for a while. Jessie also wanted Skitty so she and May battled Beautifly and Dustox, which May won with Beautifly and got Skitty. Despite her small size, Skitty was a very powerful fighter and was capable of using an incredibly strong Blizzard, which is made more impressive by the fact that she is not an Ice type. May left Skitty at her house for a while after the Hoenn Grand Festival, but she returned for the Wallace Cup in which she defeated an Exeggutor with Blizzard. She was confirmed to be a female when Meowth developed a crush on her. Personality Skitty is shown to be a curious and ditzy Pokemon. Like May's Munchlax, she often lets herself out of her Pokeball to investigate her surroundings. Known moves Using Tackle May Skitty Double Slap.png Using Double Slap May Skitty Assist.png Using Assist May Skitty Blizzard.png Using Blizzard |stageSP=Assist |imgSP = May Skitty Assist Ember.png Using Ember May Skitty Assist Silver Wind.png Using Silver Wind May Skitty Assist Gust.png Using Gust May Skitty Assist String Shot.png Using String Shot May Skitty Assist Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack May Skitty Assist Fire Spin.png Using Fire Spin May Skitty Assist Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf May Skitty Assist Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip May Skitty Assist Petal Dance.png Using Petal Dance May Skitty Assist Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam | Tackle; normal; AG047: I Feel Skitty! Double Slap; normal; AG049: Maxxed Out! Assist; normal; AG053: Game Winning Assist Ember; fire; AG053: Game Winning Assist @ This move is used through Assist. Silver Wind; bug; AG053: Game Winning Assist @ This move is used through Assist. Gust; flying; AG053: Game Winning Assist @ This move is used through Assist. String Shot; bug; AG058: All Torkoal, No Play @ This move is used through Assist. Quick Attack; normal; AG059: Manectric Charge @ This move is used through Assist. Blizzard; ice; AG060: Delcatty Got Your Tongue Fire Spin; fire; AG116: Mean With Envy @ This move is used through Assist. Razor Leaf; grass; AG116: Mean With Envy @ This move is used through Assist. Vine Whip; grass; AG117: Pacifidlog Jam @ This move is used through Assist. Petal Dance; grass; AG117: Pacifidlog Jam @ This move is used through Assist. Solar Beam; grass; AG123: Deceit and Assist @ This move is used through Assist. }} Improvised move *Psychic Blizzard Power-Up Voice actress *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese and English) *Kayzie Rogers (English; Pokémon Learning League) Trivia *Skitty shares some similarities with Dawn's Pachirisu, they both are very hyperactive, both were almost caught by Jessie, both have been known to cause trouble and both are voiced by their Japanese actresses in both the Japanese and English dubs. References pl:Skitty May Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon